Big Day for Pizza Steve
by PZfan9213
Summary: This is a fanfiction based off a rumored episode title that turned out to be false.
1. Chapter 1

Big Day for Pizza Steve Chapter 1

It was 7am on a Thursday and Pizza Steve was sound asleep in his bed till Mr. Gus barged in. "Pizza Steve!" Mr. Gus shouted immediately waking up Pizza Steve. "Whaaaaat?" Pizza Steve groaned. "Come clean up your peanut butter mess in the kitchen." "No, I'm sleeping!" Pizza Steve complained. "Right now!" Mr. Gus shouted as he left Pizza Steve's room, slamming the pizza box behind him.

Pizza Steve dragged himself out of bed and stumbled out to the kitchen. He slowly cleaned up his mess. "Pizza Steve! Could you please come put your speed cycle away?" Uncle Grandpa asked. "Coming Uncle G!" Pizza Steve shouted, then walked to the living room to put his speed cycle away.

"Hey, Pizza Steve, could you also mop the kitchen floor?" Uncle Grandpa asked. Pizza Steve sighed. "Sure Uncle G." He said. Then Pizza Steve began to mop the kitchen floor.

When he finished he was immediately asked to do something else. "Pizza Steve! Could you clean up your sport equipment from the front yard?" Mr. Gus asked. Pizza Steve sighed as he went outside to clean up.

When Pizza Steve came back inside Uncle Grandpa was on the couch waiting for Pizza Steve to come back in. "Pizza Steve! There you are! Do you want to go outside and play baseball with me buddy?" Uncle Grandpa asked. "No thanks Uncle G. I think I'm going to go take a quick nap." Pizza Steve replied.

Pizza Steve went to his room and got right in his bed. He immediately fell asleep, but not even five minutes had pasted when Uncle Grandpa came into his room. "Pizza Steve! Pizza Steve!" Uncle Grandpa shouted as he raced into Pizza Steve's room and up to his bed to wake him up. "What is it Uncle G?" Pizza Steve groaned. "I need your help!" Uncle Grandpa shouted. "With what?" Pizza Steve responded. "I dropped a coin under the driver's seat in the cockpit and you're the only one that can fix under to get it!" Uncle Grandpa panicked. "Aw come on Uncle G!"

Then Pizza Steve got out of bed, walked to the cockpit, and slide under the driver's seat to get Uncle Grandpa's coin. "Here's your coin, Uncle G." Pizza Steve said, handing the coin to Uncle Grandpa. "Thanks Pizza Steve!" Uncle Grandpa replied, grabbing it from Pizza Steve's hand. "Also, lunch is ready." Uncle Grandpa continued as he walked out of the cockpit, and to the kitchen.

"Ugh! Can't get five minutes of alone time!" Pizza Steve said to himself. Then he walked to the kitchen, and sat down at the table. "Here's your sandwich, Pizza Steve." Uncle Grandpa said as he sat placed a plate with a peanut butter & jelly sandwich on it right in front of Pizza Steve.

When Pizza Steve finished his sandwich, he tried to go back to his room to rest. But as he was walking to his room Uncle Grandpa stopped him. "Hey Pizza Steve, come watch my favorite show with me." Uncle Grandpa said. "Aw Uncle G, do I have to?" Pizza Steve complained. "I would like you to, little buddy." Uncle Grandpa said as his eyes started to water. "Fine! But I'm only watching one episode!" Pizza Steve replied.

Pizza Steve ended up watching the whole five hour marathon that was on that night. It was 5pm and Pizza Steve wanted to take a shower. "Uncle G, can I go now? I want to take a shower before I go to bed tonight." Pizza Steve asked. "Oh alright." Uncle Grandpa replied. "Thanks, Uncle G." Pizza Steve said as he hopped off the couch and headed for the bathroom.

Pizza Steve went into the bathroom and took a shower. When he was done in the shower Uncle Grandpa had made hotdogs for dinner. "Hey Pizza Steve, dinners ready!" Uncle Grandpa shouted as Pizza Steve was about to walk to his room. "I'll be there in about ten minutes Uncle G!" Pizza Steve replied. "Ok Pizza Steve! But hurry back! Your dinner will be cold!" Uncle Grandpa shouted.

Ten minutes had pasted and Pizza Steve finally came back. "Pizza Steve! There you are! Your foods getting cold!" Uncle Grandpa said as Pizza Steve came and sat down at the table. "It's fine Uncle G." Pizza Steve responded. Then they ate dinner. When they finished eating Uncle Grandpa wanted Pizza Steve to continue watching TV with him. "Hey Pizza Steve, want to watch some more TV with me before you go to bed?" Uncle Grandpa asked. "Nah, I'm gonna go to bed, I'm super tired." Pizza Steve replied. "Are you sure?" Uncle Grandpa questioned. "Yes, Uncle G I'm sure!" Pizza Steve said, getting furious. Them he stomped off to his room.

Pizza Steve went into his room and walked up to his mirror to talk to himself. "Tomorrow, I get a day off, to do whatever I want." Pizza Steve said to himself. Then he hopped off his dresser and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Big Day For Pizza Steve Chapter 2

The Next Morning, Pizza Steve slept in late. He got up when he wanted to. When he walked into the living room Uncle Grandpa and Mr. Gus were sitting at the kitchen table. Uncle Grandpa was reading the news paper, and Mr. Gus was having a cup of coffee.

 _"Goodmorning, Peezy."_ Uncle Grandpa yawned. _"Hey Uncle G." "Any big plans for today?" "Yep. Nothing." "Nothing? How is that big plans?" "I need a mini vacation, Uncle G."_ Pizza Steve Informed him. Mr. Gus rolled his eyes as he eavesdropped. _"Oh, ok. I'm going to go help out some kids today, you welcome to come along?" "No thanks." "Oh.."_ Uncle Grandpa sighed.

Pizza Steve had a bowl of cereal then ran back to his room. _"Aw, this is the life Pizza Steve. You really deserve this relaxing day, you work so hard."_ Pizza Steve said, talking to himself. _Pizza Steve!"_ Mr. Gus shouted from the living room. _"Ugh! No! I'm not doing anything today!"_ Pizza Steve asserted in anger as he got up to see what Mr. Gus wanted. _"What!?"_ He shouted, walking into the living room. _"Why do you leave a mess everywhere you go?"_ Mr. Gus asked pointed at the box of cereal and bowl Pizza Steve had left on the table. _"Because, today is my day off. Why don't you clean it up?" "I know you did not just tell ME to clean up YOUR mess." "What's the big deal? You clean the RV all the time! Just clean it yourself!"_ Then Pizza Steve started to walk away. _"PIZZA STEVE! GET BACK HERE AND CLEAN UP YOUR MESS!" "Uuuggghhh... Fine!"_

Pizza Steve quickly threw his bowl in the sink, and the box of cereal back in the cabinet then raced to his room. As soon as he laid down in his bed Uncle Grandpa called for him _"Ugh! I thought Uncle G was out helping kids! How is he home so soon!?"_ He stomped out to the living room to see what he wanted. _"Pizza Steve! Do you want to go outside with me and play some bacon ball? It's been a while so i thought-" "NO! I don't want to go outside with you! I want to sit in my room and do nothing!"_ Pizza Steve then stomped back to his room, leaving poor Uncle Grandpa in tears.

 _"I'm so over this!"_ Pizza Steve shouted. He grabbed a suit case, packed some stuff in it, and made his way to the living room. Before he actually walked out into the living room he made sure no one was paying attention. Lucky for him, Uncle Grandpa had ran into the cockpit crying after Pizza Steve shouted at him, and Mr. Gus went in after him. Pizza Steve quickly ran towards the door. He threw his suit case through his pizza door then went out it. He had no idea where he was going to go but knew he wasn't going back to the RV till the next day. He wondered around town for a couple hours before finding a little coffee shop. He stopped in to get a drink.

Meanwhile, back at the RV. Uncle Grandpa calmed down after Mr. Gus explained how Pizza Steve wanted some alone time that day and wasn't in the best mood when Uncle Grandpa called for him. He went to Pizza Steve's room, hoping to not be yelled at again. But to his surprise, Pizza Steve wasn't there. _"Pizza Steve!?"_ He yelled, frantically looking around his room. When he finally realized that Pizza Steve really wasn't there, he ran around the RV in a panic looking for him.

He ran into ' room. _"Mr. Gus! I can't find Pizza Steve!" "Again? Did you check his room for anything?" "Yes!" "Maybe we could call his cell? Do you know if you saw it in his room?" "No, he always leaves it on his night stand by the hot sauce lamp if he doesn't have it in his hand and it wasn't there!" "Then maybe you could try calling him." "Good idea!"_ Uncle Grandpa had called Pizza Steve at least 6 times, and not one answer. _"What are we going to do, Mr. Gus!?" "Don't cell phones have trackers?" "Yeah, why?" "... We could probably track him if he has his phone!" "Oh yeah!" "According to this, he is at the coffee shop down the street. We need to hurry who knows how long he has been there, and when he is going to leave!"_ Mr. Gus and Uncle Grandpa rushed out the door and headed for coffee shop.

Pizza Steve left right before they got there. When they walked in Uncle Grandpa ran up to the cashier _"Have you seen a little slice of pizza with super cool sunglasses around here?" "He just left." "Darn it!" "Don't worry, Uncle Grandpa. I'll check the tracker again."_ Mr. Gus was quiet for a minute. _"Aw, pickle juice! He either turned off his phone or his phone died!" "What are we going to do now!? My little greasy bundle is all alone in the big, bad, dangerous world! Who knows what could happen to him!"_ Uncle Grandpa started sobbing. _"Calm down. If his phone is died then he'll probably head back to the RV. I'll call Tiger and have her keep an eye out for him."_

Mr. Gus called Tiger and had her sit on the couch just incase Pizza Steve headed back home. They walked around the city for a few minutes, in hopes that they'd find him. 30 mintues had passed and still no sign of Pizza Steve. Uncle Grandpa was starting to panic again. Just then, they got a call from Tiger. She informed them that Pizza Steve had come back to the RV but planned on leaving again if Uncle Grandpa & Mr. Gus back to bother him. He agreed that if they came back and left him alone, that he'd stay. So they headed back to the RV.

Pizza Steve was in his room. They decided to leave him alone and let him come out when he wanted. Pizza Steve finally came out a couple hours later. Uncle Grandpa was sitting on the couch and Mr. Gus was washing dishes. _"Hey, Peezy. Are you having a good day?"_ Pizza Steve was rubbing his eyes since he just woke up from a nap. _"Yeah."_ Uncle Grandpa lifted him up and sat him on the couch next to him. _"You just relax, and let me & Mr. Gus do everything." "Ok."_

Pizza Steve sat on the couch as Uncle Grandpa & Mr. Gus served him. It was getting late, and Pizza Steve was getting tired. _"I'm getting really tired, i think i'm just going to go to bed."_ Pizza Steve said as he yawned. _"Ok, Peezy. Goodnight."_ Pizza Steve headed to his room and got ready for bed. He got into bed and started to fall asleep. He was ready for all the chores the next day.

He was just about to fall asleep when there was a knock on his pizza box. He got up and cracked the box open a little bit. It was Uncle Grandpa. _"Thanks for helping out."_ He said, handing Pizza Steve a $20 bill. Pizza Steve smiled at him, and Uncle Grandpa smiled back. Then Pizza Steve went to bed.


End file.
